Bleach 7 minutes in heaven
by Anbucutie23
Summary: this is what the title says, you are the person and you get to go in the closest with one lucky Bleach character, Girls only or Guys if you role that way


**_7 MINUTES IN HEAVEN (Bleach version) I do not own bleach even though I wish I did. i found this on my computer and decided to upload it so thell me what you think, PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_**

Ok you are invited to Urrahara's party, you talk; eat some snacks, when you all get bored Urrahara suggested you play 7 minutes in heaven. *Me* you are going to enjoy this aren't you? Urrahara "yes, yes I am" *me* me to ^O^. Urrahara took of his hat and placed 5 pieces of paper in it.

Now choose one

One with a sword

One with a bunny

Ice blue one

Black one

Red with a swirl of black

Sword, ok you go Renji lucky you. You see Ichigo snicker at Renji, he walks in slowly and you follow behind, Ichigo slams the door behind you and you jump bumping into Renji. *you* oh Renji I'm sorry, and I know you think this sort of thing is stupid so I understand. *Renji* now who said I thought it was stupid, he walks closer grabbing your waist and kissing you gently, you pull away shocked *Renji* what you didn't like it, he smiled and you just stood there Renji still holding your waist. Ichigo opened the door and started to laugh, Renji let go of you and tackled Ichigo to the ground, then coming back making you sit on his lap, him occasionally kissing your neck.

Bunny, ok you got Ichigo, you look at Urrahara*U* you trying to torture me aren't you, Urrahara "yes I am". You walk into the closet Ichigo slowly walking in after you, you sit on the opposite side of the closet, Ichigo just standing there looking at you *U* I know you don't like me, so we don't have to do anything, Ichigo walks over to you and sits down slowly kissing you on the check, then your lips *Ichigo* who said I didn't like you, *Author comment who is these saying they didn't like this stuff, WHO IS STARTING THESE RUMORS!!!!!!!!* You put your head on his shoulder as he puts his hands around your waist. Then Rukia opens the door "Times up" she pulls Ichigo away from you but when you get out he comes and sits next to you holding your hand.

Ice blue one, you got Uryu, you look nervously at Uryu, him pushing his glasses up, walks into the closet, you follow blushing. You stand there for a minute *U* uh… Uryu are you ok with this, I know you probably would want to be home studying, then Uryu pinned you up against the wall kissing you slowly, then he starts to run his fingers through your hair, when the door opened and Urrahara was standing there laughing *Urrahara* I thought that Uryu wouldn't go this far. You to walk out and you sit together, you messing with his glasses.

Black, yay you get Urrahara *U* you put your name in there *Urrahara* yes is there a problem? *U* no, lets just get this over with. Urrahara picks you up and goes in the closet, *U*Hey what do you think your doing put me down, Urrahara puts you down and starts to kiss you, his hat falls off and he quickly picks it up and puts it on your head, the rest of the time you to just sat there on his lap him whispering so sweet things in your ear. Renji came busting in and said "you perv, how could you take advantage of her like that", you two walk out and when the party was over you to went to Urrahara's shop. *Me* use your imagination ^O^

Red with swirls of black, u got Nova. Nova zips up his hood not looking at you, when Renji got up and dragged the two of you in there. *U* Nova, its ok we don't have to do anything, but I at least want to look at your face, you unzip his hood looking into his deep red eyes, he only looked at you, then he started to kiss you and put his arms around you, he then transported you to a meadow with a stream where you two spent the whole night together *Me* nothing happened when Ichigo went in to get you two, and saw you weren't there he said "hey where did they go, oh well, hey who wants to steal Urrahara's hat *Urrahara* NOOOOOOO MY HAT he started to run away while everyone chased him saying "GIVE ME THE HAT!!!!!!!


End file.
